Saving Sergeant Seville
by ShadowLink108
Summary: Jeanette Miller enlists into the United States Marine Corps in order to find and rescue her beloved Staff Sergeant Alvin Seville. Struggling to survive and adapt to the dangerous path of a soldier, Jeanette changes from being the fragile, dorky nerd into a daring fighter. Can she find the courage to fight for true love? AlvinxJeanette story, T for violence and combat!
1. Fight Between Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin & the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. All rights belong to the Bagdasarian Productions.**

* * *

Chapter One: Fight Between Sisters

"Jeanette, please stop this!" Brittany hysterically plead with her young sister.

Jeanette Miller had recently enlisted into the United States Marine Corps and is going off for basic training. The news of her decision came as a horrifying shock to everyone, because Jeanette is a soft yet clumsy girl. Sensitive intellectual young woman who as a child struggled to play sports and withstand Alvin's infamous pranks and water fight ambushes. Everyone knows that Jeanette will die in she leaves for the airport in three days, either in combat from fatigue and injury or probably a discharged round from cleaning her rifle.

"Brittany, please I've made up my mind! Besides, look at yourself Britt. Partying and clubbing like a carefree socialite celebrity. Ditzy and selfish!"

That struck a nerve with Brittany, "That's not fair Jeanette, and don't talk to me like that! I know why you're really going, you just can't say can you!"

Jeanette stood inches from Brittany's nose staring with a confident yet sharp glare into Brittany's eyes, "At least I'm doing something with my life! You still can't move on without Alvin, or the fact that you're time in the spotlight is dwindling since we've disbanded. The novelty will wear off and people will forgot you! Your nothing without me and Eleanor, just like Starr was without The Beatles. You'll never amount to what we had and what you lost since that night!"

Brittany felt the sting of Jeanette's words. It was true since The Chipmunks and The Chipettes disbanded shortly after they became teenagers. One of the reason was their novelty was their high-pitched voices dissolved during puberty and can no longer maintain sustain an above soprano pitch. But that wasn't the REAL reason why they disbanded.

"Forget me, what about Simon and Eleanor! He still loves you, and Ellie isn't actually thrilled that you're going to throw your life away. You don't belong in the military! Theo feels training alone will kill you and Simon says that post traumatic stress disorder and combat injuries will drive you to alcoholism or suicide! I think drill sergeants and training officers will crush you to the point of breaking down emotionally. You'll be a nervous wreck each time you come home!"

"I don't need you're clingy protection over me anymore! I'm not that helpless little girl I was in elementary and middle school anymore. I'm all grown up and can handle the decision of joining the marines. I've researched and weighed all the pros and cons of enlisting and am full aware of the risks being a soldier entails!"

"No you don't, Jeanette! When we were in middle school you protested against the Iraq war and both you and Simon held a concert for Doctors without Borders and UNICEF to help poor afghan families! You hate the military and despise war!" Brittany said hysterically. She is beginning to realize how futile this conversation is going. She can't change her little sister's mind. Why can't she forgive her for what she did that night. It's not her fault Alvin is no longer here.

"I'm going to bed, Britt. I'm not going to argue with you anymore and nothing the four of you say will change my mind. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't run away from me, Jeanette! Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Jeanette spun around with deathly glare raise her fist gesturing she will punch her in the face if she pushed for any further.

"Leave me alone, NOW! I will do this because I not afraid of you anymore!"

"You wouldn't dare—would you?"

"Try me, Brittany!"

Brittany's face turned from one of confrontation to dejected expression of defeat. Her eyes began to well up and she felt vulnerable and weaker in face of a fighter Jeanette is turning in to.

"Okay," Brittany whimpered, tears swearing, "Goodnight Jeanette! I see you-"

Jeanette already turned her back leaving her behind in the stairwell. Brittany began to softly cry, feeling guilt and hopeless over what just happened. Jeanette was willing to strike at her own sister, and Brittany couldn't shake the feeling that she was the reason Jeanette joining the marines. Remorseful over the fight Simon and Brittany had over Alvin and Jeanette.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Brittany reached in her pocket for her cellphone. She need to talk to someone, maybe Eleanor or Simon are up this late at night. After a few rings, Eleanor picked up.

"Ellie, are you there?"

"You can't sleep either, can you?"

"Yeah!" Brittany voice trembling.

"Is Jeanette still going?" Eleanor asked, afraid of the obvious and inevitable answer.

"Why can't I change her mind? I know I haven't been much of a sister in middle and high school. I think she feels overshadowed by boys, glamor, and-"

"No you don't Britt. Listen to me, it's not about you so stop talking like that. You know the real reason why she's going."

Brittany sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I know why she's going. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I really is all my fault."

"Not your fault alone, Dave and Simon had a part in it too, you know. Carrying the full weight of Jeanette's stupid decision won't help."

"Would Simon talk her out of it?"

"She doesn't love Simon anymore. All he'll do is reinforce her decision."

"What about Alvin?"

"Brittany! No one has heard from him is four months! Nobody believes he's still alive."

"They haven't declared him legally dead yet, Ellie. It's Alvin we're talking about. He's probably-"

"Brittany! Let it go, Alvin's dead and he is not coming back. Even if he were alive, four months in Iraq guarantees his death."

Brittany was sudden overwhelmed by a wave of grief. She'd lost Alvin and losing Jeanette would only make her goes insane and psychotically breakdown.

"I just don't want to lose her too!"

Eleanor and Brittany shared silent grief over the phone over their sister Jeanette.


	2. Morning After

Chapter Two: Morning After

In a fast paced world, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were forgotten quickly and dismissed as most child then teen pop stars are. Simon has moved to Boston to be a premed student at Harvard, no surprises there. Eleanor is planning to join the police department after she graduates from college. She currently is that star athlete for Berkeley sports team in basketball and soccer team. Theodore planning to school to become a chef, just after he travels around the world a bit. Dave has retired from being a producer and manager with the two bands dismembered five years ago. Miss Miller lives with Dave shortly after the six of them moved out. Life has moved as the gang transitioned into adult life and going off to college. That is until Alvin made a decision that torn apart the family, no too deeply and lasting as Jeanette Miller.

Alvin Seville has enlisted into the United States Army, later becoming an Army Ranger specializing as a sniper. Currently, Staff Sergeant Seville has been declared missing in action since after a black hawk down crashed in the dangerous region around the tribal region near the Pakistani border. The news was a blow to the whole family, but Jeanette was absolutely devastated more so than Brittany. This alone shocked the everyone of Jeanette secret abiding love for Alvin that rivals Brittany's feelings for him. Simon dealt with the blow of losing his brother and his beloved worst off then most, but you wouldn't be able to tell from his stoic, cool exterior.

* * *

Brittany, lying upon her bed staring dejected at the ceiling, felt completely hopeless. Jeanette was leaving to find him. Jeanette was joining the marine because of him. Both herself and Simon always doted over their brilliant best friend but always dreaded harm bestowing upon to clumsy Chipette. Overprotective and smothering, Jeanette felt weak and incapable of standing on her on two feet. Alvin was different. He certainly thought as a child Jeanette's nerdyness was dorky and tease her daily, but as they grew up Alvin begin respecting and enjoying her in her endeavours. After all there relationships was that Simon was her study partner and she was Alvin's tutor. Yet unlike Simon's constant treatment of her as someone to be sheltered and protected, Alvin always take her on adventures and showed her the world isn't a statistically anomalous filled with malicious threats to her safety, but with courage and perseverance life can be wondrous and fun place to live.

Take a chance, open up to life, and live in the moment. Don't live with regrets and let life pass you by. Don't beg for things, do it yourself, or else you would get any. All of these things Alvin said were planted into Jeanette's mind. All of these ideas Jeanette held closely to Jeanette's heart, in remembrance of her closest and dear friend.

* * *

The next morning, Jeanette was awake and prepared before sunrise. Brittany lazily awoke to the smell of cooking. Is Theodore's home? Brittany got out of bed and went downstairs to in her pyjamas to meet the teddy bear that was Theodore. Her anticipation was meet with surprise to see that the person in question was actually Jeanette. She was fully dressed in runner shoes, jogging pants and t-shirt. A baseball cap rested on her head, and-and yet Jeanette wasn't wearing her glasses. Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, she saw Jeanette was wearing Alvin's cap adjusted to her head size and was wearing mostly red. Brittany jaw dropped in stunned disbelief.

"Oh my God," escaped her mouth.

Jeanette heard, turning around to see Brittany, hair a mess and in skimpy pajamas.

"Good morning, Brittany," Jeanette said.

Still a been surprise, Brittany finally spoke, "uh, go-good morning Jean?"

"Don't call her Jean anymore, Brittany," Jeanette turn back to the stove finished up breakfast. Unlike Theodore's cooking, which was usually artistically made to please the taste and palette, Jeanette's cooking wasn't art rather a utilitarian meal to be eaten for nutrition requirements and not for delicious savory pleasure. Toast, orange juice, oatmeal and bacon and eggs. Jeanette finished up and turn to ask Brittany, "Would you like me to make you something?"

"N-no, that okay Jean-Jeanette."

Jeanette pouring oatmeal into a bowl, made an bacon n' egg sandwich with her toast and put her breakfast on the table. Her then take all her dishes and cleaned the pot and pan immediately. Washed, rinsed, dried, Jeanette put them away in the cupboards. But she didn't stop there as she grabbed a cloth and was wiping the countertops and stove. After she finished cleaning the kitchen, Jeanette finally sat down to eat breakfast.

"Jeanette," Brittany hesitated to say anything, "what happened to you?"

"I've grow up and changed into an adult woman."

"Prissy answer, don't you think?"

Jeanette exchange looks at Brittany, but she wasn't happy to see Brittany cut down even subtly at her decisions and recent behavior, "I see you haven't changed at all. You've still a 21-year-old girl. Grow up Brittany!"

As Brittany was looking through the cupboard deciding to grab a bowl and a box of Cheerios, Jeanette amazingly finished eating. She got up, washed her dished and put them away. Brittany sat down, pouring milk into her bowl.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"To the gym twelve blocks down. There opened early a seven this morning."

Jeanette quickly washed up at the sink before leaving.

"I can drive you there."

Drying her hands and face, Jeanette passed by Brittany smirked condescendingly at her.

"Nope, I going to warm up by jogging there. Beside, you should finished you cereal like a little kid. Trust me, you'll binge on McDonalds later."

Brittany face sourer quickly. She wanted to say something but decided against it. As Jeanette ran out the door, Brittany sat feeling embarrassed by her own sister. What's wrong with eating cold cereal? Jeanette may claim to more fearless, but she turning into a jerk like Alvin.


	3. Black Hawk Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin & the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. All rights belong to the Bagdasarian Productions.**

CHAPTER THREE: BLACK HAWK DOWN

_Two year ago..._

_Neither the Seville or Miller family will forget the day the heard of the news. It was a cloudy, fall afternoon when two soldiers in dress uniform emerged from a car. As soon as Dave saw them coming, his heart stopped. From the curb to the door was a short way, but each second took forever. His mind exploded a million miles a minute, thinking of nothing but the worst before they finally arrived to deliver the fatal chest shot._

_"I regret to inform you Mister Seville, that the Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deepest regrets that your son, Sergeant..."_

_That was all he heard. Dave had collapsed, Simon trying his best to catch him without himself dropping in defeat. It was hard for them to see a father weeping in the doorway as they delivered the news, but caught in their sight was brunette teenage girl. They were frozen in place in the doorway, which felt like it lasted forever. Yet Jeanette didn't even notice with they left as Brittany's hand snapped out of her trance. It was a week before his twenty-fourth birthday._

* * *

Jeanette was alone in her bachelor apartment. She was packing the basics from her kit list. Clothes, pair of socks and underwear, toiletries, and three books to read. The military didn't allow too much personal belongings, nor did they babysit to provide you with basic essentials. It didn't matter too much, she'd been in hell for the next three months.

Her cellphone was ranging. Reaching over to grab it, she look on the text display. She reluctantly answered the phone.

"What is it, Brittany?"

"It's me, actually."

"Theodore?" He was the person she'd least expect to her from.

"What's up, Theo? Aren't you suppose to be in London?"

"The Beatles can wait, I heard you're being shipped out to boot camp," Theodore said.

"Tomorrow evening," Jeanette replied.

There was silence on both ends.

"I...honestly, I don't know what to say."

"Look, if you're hear to persuade me out of my decision you're wasting your time."

"What if I became a navy cook, would you stay?"

"I'm not worried about you passing anything. You're too soft to make it through basic."

"What about you?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I'm don't want to lose you. I've already lost my bro. I don't want to lose a sister."

"Look, I know where this is going. I've got to go."

"But, I..."

"Bye Theo," and Jeanette hang up the phone.

She hated listening to them trying to talk her out of going to boot camp. Just recently have they've become increasing desperate, she locked herself in her apartment. She's so glad they didn't know her address.

* * *

_Five years ago..._

_"Are you coming over?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be there in just a second."_

_"Don't forget to bring some pizza."_

_"I won't Jeanette. See you in a bit."_

_She hang up her cellphone. Simon was coming over to study together for final AP exams for the semester. She was having trouble with mostly physics and calculus. She wasn't well versed in science as Simon was. Reading her textbook again, there was a knock on the door._

_"That was fast," she said._

_Answering the door, she was overjoyed to see who was standing in the doorway._

_"Oh my gosh, Alvin!"_

_She jumped hugged him._

_"I'm so glad to see you!"_

_Jeanette saw something new about his uniform. Alvin was wearing a tan beret with a dark green and blue flash._

_"You're...an...Army...Ranger?"_

_"Sure am, my dear!"_

_In smug fashion, with a strut, he turned arms out showing off his new uniform._

_"I'm an airborne Army Ranger with the 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st Battalion!"_

_"That's...great," Jeanette said._

_"You don't seem thrilled. What's wrong?"_

_"Rangers do dangerous things. The lost two UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters during the Battle of Mogadishu in the 90's. The do airfield raids and engaged in dangerous missions. Why can't you still be security safe back at base?"_

_"Are you kidding, being an MP absolutely sucks! Nobody likes cops, and certainly more likes army police!"_

_"But you're safe from combat! Especially being stationed in Camp Dwyer," Jeanette protested._

_"Jeanette, calm down."_

_"Choose something safer where you can still hide."_

_"Be a coward! Rangers don't have positions to hide cowardly in the back."_

_"Sniper! Be a sniper, there job is to be hidden! Please, I don't want you to come back leg missing or paralyzed," Jeanette sobbed._

_"Look, I promise I'll be safe. I got you to came back to."_

_He reached in his pocket, giving her a shoulder tab._

_"Take this. I give a piece of me to you," Alvin said._

_"Promise me you'll become a sniper,"_

_"It's not easy being a perfect shot every time."_

_"Promise me!"_

_"Yes. Yes, I promise I'll do my best to be an Army Sniper."_

_"Simon is coming over to study. Want to stay?"_

_Alvin's face soured._

_"No, I don't want to see me right now."_

_"He'll be here any minute."_

_Alvin kissed her on the forehead._

_"I'll see you later, Jeanette!"_

_She held the two army tabs, a Ranger tab, in her hands. Alvin quickly walked down to the curb. A car was waiting for him across the street. That was the second last time Jeanette saw him alive._


	4. Parris Island

**Author's note: I'll losing motivation to complete this story. Which is a shame, considering I'm the only one writing this type of story, a chipmunk/chipette in the military. I appreciate the praise from a few followers begging me to continue. Sorry for the short chapter or update. I don't want this story to be relegated to unfinished, forgotten stories with In-Progress status for years. Don't forget to show for love, comment below and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: PARRIS ISLAND**

Ridley and Kostelnyk were across from Jeanette.

"Miller! I me and Jim want to talk to you!"

Both the sergeants eyes Griffin and Crawford. The women nob, Maddy nervously making eye contact with Jeanette. They shared a concerned glance. As the two moved to another table, Ridley pulled out papers from his backpack.

"I just can't figure you out, Miller," Ridley said.

Two small posters of The Chipettes show with a CD cover was on one side of the table.

Some eyes were glancing at the table. Ridley glare warded them off. Jeanette's face flushed in embarrassment.

"How does a sweet girl, known to be the smart one, ended up becoming a hardcore, badass Marine soldier?" Ridley asked.

"From what I hear, you sister Tweets you as clumsy and butter fingers. Pics and vids to show it, too." Kostelnyk added.

"Maybe I just don't want to be the nice little girl anymore!" Jeanette retorted, feigning a defiant face.

"People don't usually become a marine to be rebellious, especially not celebrity singers."

"What's up with that? Why are you really here?"

"I told you, I'm tired of being treated second best, or like a fragile, helpless girl."

"I smell bull! Look, I don't care why. It's your life," Ridley said.

"I do. It matters to me," Kostelnyk interrupted.

"Yeah, well. It's your life, but what I agree with Jim about is your slip up yesterday. You almost got Griffin or Raven killed. I'm worried that your reasons might get one of my men killed. Don't think your fit for fighting."

"You don't come across as a trigger happy, gung ho jarhead!"

"I don't care what you think! Your just picking on me because I was a celebrity! You look down on me and my sisters, don't you? Thinking your better than us," Jeanette asserted.

"I don't think so!" Ridley said.

"I do!" Kostelnyk added.

"What's your problem with me, Sergeant? It's not hazing, your intentionally singling me out. Why?"

"This is why?"

Kostelnyk tossed a magazine cover, with...Alvin's service records. Jeanette's eyes froze, her skin paled in shock. Jeremy and Spencer smiled.

"I think your just doing this out of grief. He was officially declared missing in action two years ago near the tribal regions. Hoping you'd find him? Don't! If he's not found now, he is dead. Probably tortured or beheaded!

Jeanette teeth clenched. Fists gripped tightly. Spencer was getting under her skin.

"People do stupid things out of love. Give up, Jeanette. Finish your tour and go home. Go to Harvard or Stanford! You're a very smart girl. Don't waste your life being a Marine. You're not helping anyone being here."

Staff Sergeant Jeremy Ridley and Staff Sergeant Spencer Kostelnyk stood up. They loaded their backpacks with Chipette material.

"Corporal Griffin is our linguist! Don't get her killed," Jeremy said.

"Have a nice day, Private Miller," Spencer said.


End file.
